You Found Me
by Shay Gomez
Summary: After the Lil Diablo scene Shego becomes depressed and quits working for Drakken and starts with her band Shego and the Plasma Guards. With the help of her best friend Rachel she slowly gets out of her depressed state. But one day a certain red head heroine comes knocking on her dressing room door asking for help. What happens to Shego and Rachel when they try to escape the mess?


A/N:** HEYO AGAIN PARTY ****PEOPLE****! I'M BACK AND CRAP SO YEAH HERE WE GO WITH KIGO! XD**

**Don't Own KP!**

* * *

She listend to the music starting at a slow pace, it was time to get up on stage.

"And now give it up for Shego and the plasma guards!" A voice boomed from the front of the curtain.

'_We need to think of a better name.'_ She sighed and started to sing not noticing a certain red head in the back looking right at her.

_I found God,_

_On the corner of first and Amistad_

_Where the west, was all but won_

_All alone smoking her last cigarette_

_I said where you been, she said ask anything,_

_Where were you, when everything was fallin' apart,_

_All my days were spent by the telephone,_

_It never rang,_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came to the corner of first of Amistad,_

_Lost and inscure,_

_You found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Sourrounded, sourrounded_

_Where were you, where were you,_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me_

_In the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known,_

_Who I am, who I'm not, Who I want to be,_

_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded, sourrounded,_

_Why you'd have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me_

The redhead went to the front of the crowd to find that the green skinned woman had her eyes closed.

_Early morning, __city breaks__,_

_I've been calling for years and years and years and years,_

_And you never left me no messages _

_You never send me no letters,_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want,_

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me _

_Lying on the floor_

_Where were you, Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Sourrounded, sourrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, to find me_

As the song ended the green skinned villaness sighed and opended her eyes and smiled a sad smile at the crowd, she waved and went off stage into her dressing room.

'_Finally alone so I can cry my eyes out like every concert.'_ She did just that she burried her face in a pillow and cried, her mascara ran down her pale face and on the pillow. There were no more tears left to cry and she went to the bathroom and washed her eyes and put in eye drops to hide that she was crying and put on more mascara. Just as she finished there was a knock at her door.

"It's open." Shego said and sighed while sitting back down on the couch.

"Hey Serilda." A brunette walked in the room and smiled at her.

"Don't call me that Rach." Shego growled at her best friend.

"Oh lighten up your such a bore and lazy ass somethimes I wonder why I even talked to you anymore." Rachel said.

"Because I'm the only one who can stand being in the same room as your bitch ass for more than an hour."

Rachel stayed quite and glared at her now laughing friend.

"See what I mean Rach you lose everytime we do this!" Shego laughed harder than went to answer the knock at the door.

"Face it Rach I'm the only person in your life who could stand you, why do you think your mom always sent you to our place?" Shego said to the brunette and answered the door.

"Shut up Se, atleast I have a better name than you." Rachel stuck her tounge out at her friend and threw a can of brisk tea at her which hit the back of Sheo's head.

"Ow." Shego mummbled something under her breath and opended the door to someone who she broke her heart (and everbone in her body) Kim Possible.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! whats gonna happen next!? Anyways like the story so far? **

**Full names: **

**Shego- Serilda Shadrika Go**

**Rachel- Rachel Shade Ross (OC)**

**Kim- Kimberly Ann Possible (Doy)**

**Lexas- (My OC) Lexas Tyler Kyoua**

**Meaning of the names:**

**Serilda- Woman for battle**

**Shadrika- Ruler of the shadows**

**Shade- Shadow cover.**

**Well be on the look out for the next chapter! Til next time! -Shay**


End file.
